


The 5 Times Tsuna Is Oblivious And The 1 Time He Finally Gets It

by AnimationFans



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Serious Injuries, Tsuna unaware of his charisma, awkward confessions, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's willingness to fight for his friends and his kindness and compassion makes him so special that it attracts friends around him, even those that started out as enemies. Some has tried to confess their feelings to him and it is a huge feat, considering they can’t convey their emotions well, but Tsuna, unaware of his own charisma, manages to not get it several times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Tsuna Is Oblivious And The 1 Time He Finally Gets It

Tsuna has always been one of the students who has the worst grades and disliked by the teachers. He doesn’t fight back when his classmates make him do their cleaning duty, often picked on and beaten by the school bullies because he’s such an easy target. All in all, you can say that he’s a normal student and there is nothing special about him. At least, that’s what Tsuna thinks until a certain baby tutor comes along. He unravels the normality that shrouds Tsuna, and makes him grow up and mature and become the man he is today. 

Being a normal person who suddenly gets dragged into the world of mafia, Tsuna adapts pretty fast and well to the daily life of explosions and chaos. Sure, he panics and yells frustratedly: “I’m so done with this stuff!” from time to time, but when the time he needs to fight comes, he takes the challenges head on every time and survives it. His willingness to fight for his friends and his kindness and compassion makes him so special that it attracts friends around him, even those that started out as enemies. Some has tried to confess their feelings to him and it is a huge feat, considering they can’t convey their emotions well, but Tsuna, unaware of his own charisma, manages to not get it several times.

The first time it happens, it’s with Gokudera. It’s one of Tsuna’s rare holiday and he’s on his way out when he hears someone playing the piano. His steps halts and he takes a peek inside the piano room. As expected, it’s Gokudera. Gokudera’s fingers dance elegantly across the piano tiles, his features filled with gentleness and fondness. But then, Gokudera notices him and immediately stops. “Jyuudaime?” Embarrassed, Tsuna apologizes: “ Sorry that I interrupted.” Then, he can’t help but ask a little teasingly: “Gokudera, have you found someone? Just now, the music sheet you have been playing, it’s “Can’t Help Falling In Love”, isn’t it?” Gokudera flushes. He seems to hesitate for a while then with determination, he answers: “Yeah, this person that I like is strong but caring at the same time, compassionate and kind. He’s the kind of person you can’t help falling in love with.” Tsuna thinks for a while and realization dawns on his face. When Gokudera thinks that he finally gets it, Tsuna asks: “It’s Yamamoto, right? I can help you two get...” Gokudera cuts in before he finishes the sentence: “No! It’s not him, it’s ... Never mind. I’ll tell you later.” He sighs dejectedly. Trust Tsuna to not get a hint that obvious, he’ll just have to try another time.

The second one to learn about Tsuna’s obliviousness is Yamamoto. Ever since Yamamoto realize that he has been harboring feelings towards Tsuna, he becomes more clingy and touchy than usual. Pats on the shoulder become frequent, and hugs often do the trick when Tsuna is feeling down. Once in a while, Tsuna have to go back to the Vongola Base located at Namimori for important meetings and Yamamoto would accompany him in these occasions. During their free time at Japan, besides visiting Tsuna’s mom and Yamamoto’s dad, they would revisit those places they love to go when they were teenagers. What annoys Yamamoto is when girls pass by Tsuna or him, they would stare at them and mutter to each other, something about “attractive” or along that line. One even throws a wink at Tsuna’s direction. Yamamoto finally snaps and slings his hand over Tsuna’s waist. When Tsuna looks at him confused, he just distracts him with another topic they have been talking. He looks back to those girls and chuckles inside when he sees their astonished expressions and mouth agape.

Hibari is one of the most feared person in the mafia world. He’s known for his ruthlessness and his thirst for fights and battle. Many believe that he won’t ever get married, not because of no woman would dare to approach him, but because he does not have the capability or heart to care for someone. However, this is where they are wrong. Hibari does have someone whom he care about, a person who he sees as an equal, a person that manages to even melt that ice wall of his. Once, when Hibari comes over to Italy, Tsuna asks him to accompany him to the slums that Vongola has taken under its wing. The children there are delighted to see them, although they seem a little intimidated by Hibari’s cold behavior. When Tsuna’s asking the people about the problems they encountered, Hibari notices a man lurking at the corner, looking at Tsuna, eyes filled with lust and hunger. Something in Hibari snaps and he moves forward to intercept the man, using his tonfa to deliver a blow to the man’s gut and says dangerously: “If I ever find you near him again, you are dead. You hear me?” The man hears his underlying tone implies: “He’s mine.” clearly. He nods frightfully and scrambles off. Later, when Tsuna asks him what has the man done, Hibari answers: “Just lusting after someone he will never have.”

If Mukuro is to choose a word to describe his relationship with Tsuna, he would say enemies, since he tried to kill Tsuna’s friends and take over Tsuna’s body when they first met. However, Tsuna’s actions prove to him time and time again that Tsuna regards him as a friend and comrade. As a person who grows up in a dark and cruel world, Mukuro yearns for light more than anyone else despite his efforts to deny it. After all these years, Tsuna is the one that somehow manages to worm his way into his heart. Maybe it’s his concerns for Chrome, or his worries for Ken and Chikusa, or maybe it’s that one night when Mukuro gets injured after a fight with other illusionists, Tsuna had been there to care for him. That night, he’s out on a mission and cross paths with some powerful foes sent from a rival famiglia. He completes the mission but sustains great injuries. He informs Tsuna that he will hand in the report tomorrow, so imagine his surprise when he goes back to his room and finds Tsuna waiting there for him. “I heard your voice is unstable when you phoned me so I think that something might be wrong.” He doesn’t ask anything about the mission, just tends to Mukuro’s wounds quietly and skillfully. Mukuro doesn’t break the silence, and before he can stop himself, he reaches out an uninjured hand to gently touch Tsuna’s face. “Mukuro? What’s wrong?”Mukuro retracts his hand and hastily replies:”Nothing.” Just realizing I have fell in love with you.

After breaking Curse of The Rainbow, Reborn finally have been able to grow again, so his appearance for now is a 16 years old teenager and a very handsome one at that. So it’s not strange that girls would openly flirt with him and fawn over him. If this is the Reborn before he experience the Curse, he would flirt right back and maybe even take them to bed. But now, after so many things, somehow he just does not want to have these occasional flings anymore. He’s a professional hitman, and he’s never had any ties, until he met Tsuna. He realizes this on the day before the final battle to break the Curse goes down, the last calm before the storm, when he stares at his student and only sees a boy who has plant seeds of affection and fondness in his heart. He knows that anything could go wrong in the battle, and he doesn’t want to leave any regrets, so he tells this to his student that he had come to love so much: “Tsuna, no matter what outcome of the battle tomorrow is, you have done your best, and I want you to know that it’s a blessing I got to meet you.” “Wha- Reborn, you are giving up again, aren’t you? Trust me, I will make sure we win tomorrow, and we will survive this together.” Reborn just smirks and cuffs Tsuna on the head. “Ow, what was that for?” “For talking back to your teacher when he was having a sentimental time.” and for not getting what I was implying, Dame-Tsuna.

When Tsuna finally gets it, it’s after he nearly loses his life in an assassination. When he wakes up, all these people that he cares for are by his side, some scolding him for being careless, some soothing and comforting him, but the emotions that their eyes convey are all the same: he’s precious to them. And that’s when he finally links all their awkward confessions and flirtations together and gets the truth. Tsuna nearly breaks into tears out of happiness and gratefulness and croaks out: “I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Katekyou Hitman Reborn and I hope that you like it! Comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed!


End file.
